02188
| director = Graham Wetherell | exec prod = Keith Richardson | producer = Mervyn Watson | previous =02187 |next=02189 | month = }} is the 2,190th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 4 April, 1997. Plot Part 1 Donna is delivering the morning papers with a distinct lack of enthusiasm. Betty is cleaning her upstairs window and is about to shout down to Donna, but detects that something is wrong. Vic is feeling bad about causing Tom to lose his job. He thinks about going to find Kelly and Tom but Viv tells him that they would not listen to him. Donna is upset that Kelly has gone. She blames Vic. He tries to defend himself by saying that he just wanted Kelly to come home and go out with boys of her own age. Will is not looking forward to going to school. He thinks that he will be teased about Emma. Charlie is horrified to hear Tony talk about adoption for Emma's baby. Chris is still ranting on about losing the money for the livery business. He wants Zoe to hand the business over to him. She enjoys reminding him that James owns the stables now, but that she will give him first refusal. Sophie enjoys seeing him in trouble. Albert and Zak fight for control of the new Dingle enterprise. Zak wants to drive and they toss for it. Mandy just wants someone to drive her to work. She looks smart in brown. Dee wonders why no one has replied to the wedding invitations. Eric is too busy looking for his A-Z to worry about it. Zoe is visiting Frank in prison. They talk about Kim's will. Frank is grateful that at least Kim has made provision for James. Zoe admits to Frank that she is finding it hard to cope - running the business and the veterinary surgery. Frank tells her to make Steve officially the company manager. He trusts Steve more than he trusts his own son. Zoe then has to tell him about Chris thinking that he bought the livery business from Kim. She is amazed when Frank starts to laugh. He even wishes that he could have seen Chris's face when he found out that he had been set up. The Dingles have started their bus service. Zak is still miffed that Albert is driving. Becky and Tony arrive at the hospital to visit Emma. They are still arguing about what should happen to the baby. Joan Barnes, a social worker, asks to speak to them, but Tony is dismissive of her. He insists that the police should be looking into who raped his daughter. Joan tells him that Emma is adamant that she was not raped. She consented to sex. Becky gets rid of Joan by being nice. She and Tony then end up rowing and blaming each other . Chris is moaning on to Frank about how Zoe cannot cope running the business. He then sneakily tells Frank that Zoe is planning to sell off the livery business and that if Frank could loan him about £700,000 he could buy it. He doesn't realise that Frank knows what he is trying to do and looks shocked when Frank slams his hand on the table and says "you've been rumbled son". Part 2 Frank calls Chris a "lying, conniving little traitor" and tells him that he is not going to bail him out this time. He walks out of the visit. Terry goes for a drink into The Woolpack for the first time since he left. Paddy appreciates Mandy's new look. Steve tells Rachel that Chris mentioned he has money troubles. She doesn't believe him and thinks that he is just trying to get out of paying maintenance. Zak and Butch chase Albert in the Dingles van. The bus passengers get thrown around . Butch then gets on as a passenger. Marlon charges 50p each to the new passengers and then throws Butch off. Terry asks to talk to Viv. He has heard about Kelly leaving. She is bitter towards him because he lied about Helen. She throws Terry out. Eric arrives home to find that Dee has decorated the house with objects from the Village Hall. It looks rather tacky, but Eric is nice to her. Chris arrives back at Home Farm in a terrible mood. He accuses Zoe of telling Frank things behind his back. Sophie asks him not to upset James with his shouting, but he just insults her. Zoe goes after her. Albert counts his taking. He and Zak start to argue again, but Lisa sorts them out and they are forced to shake hands. Zoe and Sophie have a drink together in Pollard’s Wine bar. Zoe apologises for Chris and tells Sophie that she has a proposition for her. She is going to move back to Smithy Cottage and asks Sophie and James to come with her. They can both escape Chris. Becky is trying to be normal with Emma, who wants to come home and doesn't want to see her baby. She wants it to be adopted so that she can just get on with her life. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday Category:Featured episodes